Drawings
by NinjahGirl
Summary: Freddie catches Sam drawing something he shouldn't of found out about. But just what was it? Just a little idea that popped into my head. Seddie!


**I'm not sure why I did this little one-shot, to be honest. I'm really happy about the Seddie thing [iLose/LostMyMind]. But, yeah. So. I prefer fanfics than the TV Seddie. Lul.**

**Enjoy!**

_Drawings._

Freddie walked into apartment 8D to see Sam, her undiluted focus on a sketch pad, her back towards him. Thankfully, she hadn't heard him. He figured Carly had gone out to get some stuff from the Groovy Smoothie. He silently took his chances and tip-toed to the stairs to get to the iCarly studio.

"Greetings Fredulupe." Sam said, her hand skittering over the sketching pad. Freddie inwardly groaned then replied,

"Hey Sam. So.. Whatcha drawing?" Big mistake. Sam immediately twisted around on the stool and hugged the pad to her chest.

"None of your business, Benson." Then she hopped off the stool and walked into the kitchen, probably for bacon. Freddie followed, subtly trying to get an answer out of her.

"I never knew you were that artistic Sam. Were you doing a portrait?"

Sam's eyes narrowed, twisting her arms further around the sketch pad.

"Yes..." she replied cautiously then added, "you ain't getting no more out of Momma, Freddork." She padded out of the kitchen and plopped down onto the couch, as Freddie noticed her arms loosen around the treasure. He wasn't sure why he wanted to see that painting. It seemed important, somehow. He shook it off.

He walked to the couch and terrified, threw caution to the wind. Swiftly walking to Sam, he grabbed the sketch pad and slid it out of her reach. She screeched in yelled,

"_Come back Benson!"_

While dodging Sam, he desperately flicked through the new-looking sketch pad for a drawing. Sam's eyes were blazing and he said his prayers.

"Don't kill me, _please!_ I just want to see what you were drawing!" Freddie pleaded. Sam bared her teeth and jumped on Freddie, knocking him onto the carpeted floor, in front of the sofa. **[A/N: Freddie had run a full circle trying to dodge Sam.]** Sam straddled his hips, as finally, Freddie found the portrait and his eyes widened.

The portrait was of ... _him?_

"S-Sam.. You drew _me?"_ he said frantically, searching her bored eyes.

"Yes Benson. I drew you and your nub-ness." She smirked. Then she added thoughtfully, "you were also on my mind."

Freddie cocked his head. He understood Sam. They had an extremely multi-faceted relationship, as well as Sam's on and off feelings for him. He wasn't at all sure how he felt after their first kiss, but now he knew. He lifted himself up on his hands, their faces analyzing each other's.

"Sometimes Sam, I don't understand you." Freddie murmured, taking in her strawberry scent while he still could. She was quick to reply.

"Momma doesn't either." She sighed. Her eyes flicked up to Freddie's and her mouth changed into a sad smile. Freddie quickly adjusted his position, Sam's legs still locked around his hips. He looked into Sam's darkened blue eyes and tilted her chin up, as her breath started to hitch in her throat.

"Hey. Don't beat yourself up. And.. Sam?" Sam silently coaxed him on. "I-I.. I hate you." He finished happily. Sam smiled back, and suddenly, he finally understood. From there, things went into slow motion.

His lips brushed hers as he wound his arms around her waist and hers around the nape of his neck. Her mouth willingly worked against his fiercely as the gap between them finally closed. His tongue claimed entry to Sam's as they wound around each other, each of them finally getting what they had been searching for. Sam stroked the soft hair peeking up at his neck, breathing in his delicious scent, and his hands brushed down her rugged blonde curls.

They broke apart and gasped air. Sam's forehead connected with his and she replied, her lips brushing against his,

"I hate you too."

**Yaaaay! :D**

**I'd be happy for reviews, but this time I don't really mind, I just wanted to put this out since it just popped in my head.**

**SEDDIE RULES. CREDDIE CAN **_**SUCK IT.**_**xD**

**Thanks for reading, my lovelies!**

**-NinjahGirl**


End file.
